One Crazy Christmas
by L-Drago Destroy
Summary: What can I say? Read the title. All I can say is, who gets to be the tree? GingkaxMadoka and RyugaxHikaru -I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Or Here With Us -by Joy Williams.


**Well here is the Christmas one-shot! Hope you enjoy.**

**Ryuga: I do not like this story.**

**Me: So?**

**Ryuga: you had to make me the thing….**

**Me: Yup! Now do the disclaimer already..**

**Ryuga: Fine L-DragoDestroy does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, or Here with us- by Joy Williams **

**Me: Thank you Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: I only did the disclaimer.. I still don't like the story….**

**Me: So?**

Madoka's POV

She remembered last year, it had been a good year. All the legend bladers had been there which was the reason none of the younger bladers were necessarily looking forward to taking pictures with santa, Thanks Ryuga…..There had also been a very short Christmas tree, considering Titi had been chosen "it" that year.

Suddenly a thought came to Madoka's mind "_I sure hope Gingka can get Ryuga to come, he wasn't very happy about being Santa last year….. though the beard did complement his hair… Oh well…I'd better get food cooking…" _With that she went to her room and got her pink iPod touch and turned on her favorite Christmas song –Here with us- by Joy Williams (A/N if you have never heard it you should go look it up, it really is a good song…)

Normal POV –With the Legend Bladers(at the WBBA)

"Please Ryuga?" Gingka asked.

"No" Ryuga replied

"Please?!"

"No"

"Please?!"

"No"

"Please?!"

"No"

"Please?!"

"No"

"Please?!"

"No"

"Please?!"

"No"

"Please?!"

"No"

-An Hour Later…-

"Please?!"

"No"

"Please?!"

"No"

"Please?!"

"No"

"Please?!"

"For the thousandth time.. NO!" Ryuga roared his voice rumbling the building

"I think you made him mad Gingka" Chis said

"You think?" The red-head replied "Please Ryuga!"

"No"

"If you don't have to be Santa?"

"Fine! But only because I am tierd of you bothering me" Ryuga replied as he left the room.

-5Mins later-

"Yup! He is coming" Gingka replied.

"Really?! How did you?" Madoka asked

"There is one condition…"

"What is it?"

"He refuses to be Santa"

"Ok! I can arrange that"

"Great! Thanks my angel"

"Gingkie likes Madodo!" Yu shouted

"And now he's blushing!" Titi added on.

"See you later" Madoka said laughing as she hung up.

"Don't do that!" Gingka said to the two ice-cream lovers as he went upstairs.

"Anyways, Madoka asked me to get her some milk, Anyone want to come with!" Dunamis shouted.

"I will come!" Gingka yelled form downstairs.

Madoka's POV (The next day)

"The Legend Bladers will arrive any minute now, better get some Christmas music going. With that she grabbed her trusty iPod and put on her favorite Christmas song (A/N same one as when she is cooking)

Normal POV

"Ding dong"

"Ding dong ding!"

"Ahh!" DingDong!"

"Arrgh, coming! Geez don't they have any patience?"

"Ahhhhhh, let me in!" Gingka shouted from outside.

Madoka opened the door, and a very frightened Gingka rushed in.

"What is going on here?" Madoka asked.

"I accidentally told the rest of the Legend Bladers that Ryuga likes Hikaru"

"Oh…. Wait how do you know?"

"I saw him at the mall buying a diamond necklace and then the next day I saw Hikaru wearing it."

"Ohhh…"

"Which reminds me, I have to run home real quick"

"Ok but be careful, and go out the back" Madoka said as she started heading back to the kitchen.

"Oh and Madoka" the mischievous blader said following close.

"Yeah?" Madoka replied turning around and becoming a bright beet-red as Gingka kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye" Gingka said

"Bye, see you tonight" Madoka said closing the back door behind him, and went back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

-At the party-

"Ok, the hats are ready" Madoka said as the Legend Bladers (Plus Yu, Tsubasa, Benkei, and Hikaru) sat around a table.

"Reindeer" Gingka drew out of the hat "I am a reindeer!" Gingka said as he got up and got the reindeer costume out of the closet.

"I am an Elf" Kyoya said also getting up.

"Me and Hikaru are angels again" Madoka.

"Yes you are Madoka!" Gingka called as he walked to a different room to go change to his costume.

"Ohhh I get to be Santie!" Yu yelled as he went a picked his costume out of the closet.

"I am another reindeer!" Dunamis shouted.

"I am another Elf" Chris said also going to the closet

"I get to be a reindeer like Gingka!" Kenta said.

"I am a reindeer too!" king shouted.

After almost all the names had been drawn it was finally Ryuga's turn (A/N look at the end Authers note to see what everyone is)

"WHATT! I AM NOT GOING TO BE THE TREE!" Ryuga shouted as he went to the closet.

"But you will make a good tree" Hikaru said as she came out in her angel costume.

"FINE!"

"Ryuga likes Hikaru!" Yu yelled, his beard dragging on the ground.

Ryuga in response grabbed the beard pulled Yu next to his face and glared

"Well you dooooo"

Ryuga let go and went to change

A few minutes later he came out in his tree costume. Nearly everyone started laughing as the lights dragged on the floor behind him. "What? Do I really look that funny?" Ryuga asked

"Yes!" everyone except Hikaru said.

"anyways, presents time!" Madoka said

"Ohh yay!" Titi said.

"Hikaru" Ryuga called

"What?"

"This is for you"

"Oh" Hikaru said as she received the small box from Ryuga

As she opened it she grabbed the small note on the on top of it the note read _"Would you care to marry me?"-Ryuga_ Hikaru looked at Ryuga with slight tears in her eyes "Yes, of course!"

Ryuga smiled and took the sapphire ring embedded in gold and slipped it on her finger. The two looked over hearing an excited squeal from Madoka, and watched as Gingka slipped a pink tourmaline embedded in silver on her finger.

**And yup I am ending it there! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ryuga: See why I don't like it? I end up being the tree**

**Me: So? You propose to Hikaru.**

**List of who is what**

**Ryuga Christmas Tree**

**Gingka Reindeer**

**Kyoya Elf**

**Chris Elf**

**Dunamis Reindeer**

**Yuki Reindeer**

**Kenta Reindeer**

**Titi Elf**

**Aguma Elf **

**King Reindeer**

**Madoka Angel**

**Hikaru Angel**

**Tsubasa Elf**

**Yu Santa**

**Benkei Elf**


End file.
